Rest in Yeast Part 1
Rest in Yeast is the premiere of season 61. In the first part of this two-parter, Bun kills Brushy with poison he accidentally put in his buns and soon gets driven to insanity! Roles Starring *Bun/Yip Featuring *Brushy Appearances *Handy *Fungus *Hopper *Germy *Cryptie *Lumpy Plot Bun is seen making his homemade buns for his bakery. He puts in every ingredient but realizes he is missing the flour. He sees a small container of poison, which he thinks is flour, and pours it into the bowl. He wondered why the container of flour was so small and throws the container into his garbage can and takes the garbage can outside. Fungus digs through Bun's garbage can, but the garbage truck grabs the garbage can and compacts Fungus, along with the garbage, into a box. Bun gets in his truck and drives to his bakery. He gets there before his bakery opens and puts all of the buns neatly in the counter behind the glass. As soon as he's finished, tons of GTF's (along with Germy, Handy and Hopper) run inside of Bun's Bakery. Brushy walks in and greets Bun cheerfully. Bun, because he loves Brushy, says she can have free buns. Brushy points to the bun farthest away from the other buns and Bun hands it to her. Brushy giggles and takes one bite, but her eyes starts twitching for some reason. Bun asks Brushy if she is okay. Brushy says that she doesn't know, but then screams and falls over. Bun runs to her side and asks if anyone in the bakery is a doctor. Germy appears from the crowd of people and checks her pulse. He tells Bun that Brushy is dead, and the camera pans above Bun, who looks up and yells "Noooooooooooooooooo!". The scene shifts to people mourning Brushy as her casket is lowered under the ground. Bun thinks this is all his fault and tosses a rose onto the casket before it is buried underground. He walks to his truck and drives away, saddened by Brushy's death, and drives home. Five days later, and Bun hasn't left his house once within those five days. Flashbacks of Brushy's death constantly appear through Bun's point of view, and he goes insane. His eyes turn dilated, his expression angrier, but quickly snaps out of it. Suddenly, his teeth grow in and push his tusks back into their normal slots, forming fangs instead of tusks. Bun goes crazy and realizes his true potential as his HTF-murdering form, Yip. He destroys everything in his house and runs outside. Meanwhile, Cryptie, who was watching Bun angrily through a telescope, decides to hunt down Bun so he won't be called a fool anymore by everyone around him. Hopper, who is walking back to his house, sees Yip. Hopper freaks out and sees Yip grinning evilly at him. Hopper slowly backs away from Yip and tries running away from Yip. However, because he's a penguin, he waddles away instead. Yip catches up to Hopper and pounces on him. Hopper almost reaches his doorknob, but gets shredded to pieces by Yip. Yip roars angrily and devours Hopper's carcass. Yip runs two blocks straight. Lumpy, who is driving his car, sees Yip running across the street and quickly comes to a halt. Yip jumps on top of Lumpy's car and smashes his windows, slicing Lumpy to pieces. Lumpy's car crashes into a building, where Yip goes flying through one of the windows. He licks Lumpy's blood off of his mouth and runs away before anyone sees him. The episode ends with the screen fading to black and the title being bold in all gold saying "TO BE CONTINUED!". Part 1's Deaths *Fungus is compacted by a garbage truck. *Brushy dies from ingesting poison. *Hopper is devoured by Yip. *Lumpy is sliced to pieces by glass. Category:Season 61 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes